Just a mistake
by SaiiDajy
Summary: That's all it was, a mistake. A wrong direction taken that would lead to something he never would have considered before. A MaruZeku one-shot may become two-shot


Disclaimer: All Kingdom Hearts characters, places and all other recgonizable mentions are property of Square Enix

I wrote this for a friend for christmas, it's a liked pairing, but with what we write we never get to use it ^^ Hope you enjoy~

Marluxia walked down the halls of Castle Oblivion, he was finding it incredibly boring, leading the castle. Now don't get him wrong, it was amusing at first, listening to Vexen's long drawn out rants, and getting Zexions suspicious looks, but when they moved to the underground, his amusement left him. He still had Larxene and Axel, but Larxene...he didn't even want to get started on her, she was simple enough to deal with, until you angered her. And he couldn't even have any fun with her, after all 'Men without hearts are iso/i boring'. Besides, she'd rather spend her time following Axel around...she was no longer of any interest to him, she was now just a pawn. And speaking of Axel... Marluxia knew that he was a traitor, that he was planning to betray them all, and the only reason Marluxia didn't take care of him was because he also still had his uses.  
Marluxia continued his journey, unknowingly moving lower, being to lost in thought, about Namine, and the 'Hero'. However, he focused quickly when he heard a cold voice.  
"Number Eleven. What are you doing down here?" Said the voice, with a hint of curiousity, that shouldn't even be there, what with them being emotionless and all.  
Marluxia smirked, looking at the shorter Nobody, finding his boredom vanish. He brushed his hair out of his face, with a certain cocky air about it that set Zexion on edge, "Well well...Zexion. I think it's kind of obvious what I am doing down here. After all...I Am lord of Castle Oblivion, I can go wherever I please"  
Zexion stared at him blankly before turning and walking down the hall, "My apologies, my 'lord'. I'll leave you to your wanderings." He looked back slightly, only one blue eye showing his suspicions.  
Marluxia stood still for a moment before coming to his senses and following after him, throwing an arm around his shoulders, "Now Zexion, don't be like that..." He smirked, "After all...shouldn't a lords subjects bend to said lords every...whim"  
Zexion looked at him with an annoyed glance, and attempted to shrug his arm off, "No Marluxia. What do you want, really? I'm busy"  
Marluxia snorted, tightening his hold, "Busy huh? And that's why you came all they way up to greet me? After all, I Know you knew it was me." He said, grinning smugly. However Zexion just scowled, blushing slightly, "Shut up Marluxia, I just wanted to see what you were doing on the lower levels, and I found out, and I Want to leave, so release me"  
Marluxia smiled smugly, "You're such a liar, if it was Larxene or Axel, you would have ignored it. You smelled that it was me, and came to see me"  
Zexion sighed, turning away, and just waited for Marluxia to release him, "I don't know what you're trying to accomplish, but I Do have things to do." He said blandly.  
Marluxia shrugged, unconcerned before pushing Zexion against the wall, towering over him and trapped him, "Then I'll get right to the point, shall I? Yes, I did accidently end up down here...but now that I'm down here...I might as well have a bit of fun." He ended, his smirk growing wider.  
Zexion blushed again, the red standing out brilliantly against his pale skin and silver-blue hair, "Number Eleven! I don't know what's gotten into you, but you will release me immediately"  
Marluxia only leaned closer, bringing his hand up and running his fingertips slowly up Zexions neck, and loosely gripped his chin, smiling superiorly at the shiver that went through Zexions body, "Why should I...? When we're here, in this castle, I own you. You are my toy. My puppet to do what I want with, as I please"  
Zexion couldn't move, all he could do was stare at Marluxia, stunned. He would like to scold him for showing emotions, but all he was doing was using him, no affection involved whatsoever. And that thought brought involuntary tears to his eyes. Not because he liked Marluxia, it was just the thought of being used...of being a toy, "W-why are you doing this"  
Marluxia leaned back slightly, looking at him curiously, before answering, "Why...? Because I can I suppose...though no need to cry, I suppose I Was a bit cruel." He said, though there was no sympathy in his gaze, just...nothing. Zexion tried to turn his face away, but Marluxia's hold tightened painfully, so he just adverted his gaze, closing his eyes. Marluxia scowled, letting go of Zexions chin before running his hand through Zexions long bangs, then gripped them tightly, ignoring his pained gasp, and hissed out, "You Will look at me when I'm talking to you. Got it"  
Zexion nodded his head best he could, then reluctantly opened his eyes, hardly able to stand it, but was at the clear disadvantage.  
Marluxia smiled warmly, though it didn't reach his eyes, and he released his hold, fixing Zexions hair before patting him lightly on the cheek, "There, now was that so hard?" He said, before losing his smile, "Zexion... I ... well I can't say I Like you, it isn't in a nobody's capacity to feel like, or dare I say, love, but I can honestly say that I do find you attractive, perhaps we could just ignore our...differences, for today"  
Zexion shook slightly, in disbelief, before looking down and nodding. He would prefer to just be let go, but he knew that wouldn't happen, he might as well just let Marluxia have his way, the sooner he did so, the sooner he would leave. Marluxia looked surprised, before smiling smugly, leaning down to kiss Zexion.  
Zexion froze, before closing his eyes, not in enjoyment of the kiss, but in acceptance, that even though he didn't want to do this, he didn't have a choice. Marluxia pulled back frowning before kissing him again, lightly, trying to encourage him into kissing him back.  
Zexion looked away once more, not wanting to look at Marluxia. After a few minutes he felt himself start to react. He first leaned into it, though Marluxia just barely felt it. Marluxia smiled, nipping Zexions bottom lip lighty. He went back to just kissing him, deciding to just be a bit patient. And it worked out for him, after a little bit Zexion put even more pressure into the kiss, starting to enjoy himself. Marluxia leaned into the kiss further, deciding to venture further into the kiss, licking Zexions lips before slipping his tongue into his mouth and pressing into the kiss further, now holding Zexion flush against the wall, running his hand through his hair.  
Zexion gasped when he felt the tongue invade his mouth before pushing him away, coming to his senses immedietely and glared at Marluxia, who had stumbled away, not expecting the shove. Marluxia stared, before just smirking, finding Zexions glare adorable, and not at all affective with his flushed face and tangled messy hair. He just sighed, and turned, "Well... I suppose it's time for me to be off...though I will visit again, and next time I do Zexion...Just remember, you kissed back." He said before walking away, looking as calm and collected as he did when he started his walk.  
Zexion glared at his back until he turned the corner, then waited until his scent was a good distance away before smiling slightly, saying quietly, "You know... Marluxia... I think I'm going to look forward to your next visit." He then turned, and headed down the staircase nearby, towards his room, ignoring how ridiculous he probably looked.


End file.
